Unforseen Circumstances
by Nym Washi
Summary: There's an Australian Stargate with a breach of security of the Goa'uld variety, dispatch Carter and O'Neill. But how easy is it going to be with a stubborn leader and a traitor in their midst. Language Warning. NEW Chapter 11 R
1. Back Down Under

  
Author's Notes: To continue my mission to bring Stargate Down Under I bring you another story, better idea where this one is going. It will contain references to Trace Elements so you'd be best to read it first. Any Aussie slang will be featured in the glossary at the end.  
  
Disclaimer: I own Fiona, Alex, nameless technician and storyline. All else is borrowed.   
  
  
  
  
* @ * @ * @ * @ * @ *  
  
Fiona Cole ran up the stairs and into Mainframe Control.  
  
What the crap happened? She yelled. Departure Section was in chaos, teams running everywhere.  
  
I don't know. The safety shielding didn't respond to commands! The technician answered just as irate, fingers flying across the keyboard. Swearing in as many languages she knew, which wasn't many, Fiona broke the glass on the emergency box in Mainframe Control and pulled out the zats and grenades.  
  
How many got through? She asked throwing weaponry around to various personnel in the room.  
  
Ten, max. Alex Philips responded. We got four maybe five in the first wave. The others got loose. If they make the fence we're screwed. Spinning grey eyes flashing Fiona spoke to the Technician.  
  
Do we have that thing electrified?   
  
No, power circuits were irreparably damaged during the power surge that accompanied the incoming wormhole. The same grey eyes narrowed.  
  
How did you get the shielding closed?  
  
The safety protocols are set to divert all back up power to close that shielding to prevent further attack. The government designed the system Fiona, we got it at clearance auction. Fiona sighed, it figured. Quickly barking orders her troops dispersed, they had to neutralise the Goa'uld threat before it reached the perimeter.  
  
  
* @ * @ * @ * @ * @ *  
  
Three bodies hauled themselves up and over the high chain link fencing. They had been underestimated, gold eyes flashing in the pitch black they hit the ground on the opposite side running.  
  
  
* @ * @ * @ * @ * @*  
  
Well, this has been begucked up royally. Fiona said. We got two, so we've got say three Goa'uld running around outer western Queensland. Fanstatic. Get me the files.  
  
* @ * @ * @ * @ * @ *  
  
Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter, I had to recall you because there's been an incident in Australia. It appears they managed to get their hands on a Stargate. Two mouths in front of the General hung open. Major Carter found her voice first.  
  
  
  
Unsure Major, all we know is they have a trio of minor Goa'uld running around loose. I can't locate Dr. Jackson or Teal'c. I know this is supposed to be downtime but this must be handled. You're to head over and meet Alex Philips, he'll take you to the head of their program Fiona Cole. You'll have to be careful, the program isn't government run.  
  
Jack exclaimed. Sam glanced at him eyes wide.  
  
Colonel, take the file. Need I remind you how urgent this is. There's transportation waiting for you at the airport. Take the equipment there and contact me upon your arrival. The pair stood briskly and nodded. They were heading back.  
  
Hey on the upside we can get some more Jaffas Carter.... Sam rolled her eyes as they headed to the surface.  
  
  
* @ * @ * @ * @ * @ *  
  
Nym - 31/03/03  
  
Glossary:  
  
BEGUCKED: Screwed, stuffed up, botched.  
  
QUEENSLAND: State on the eastern side of Australia, capital is Brisbane.  
  
JAFFA: (pronounce jaf-a, short a's) round hardy choc-orange candy. 


	2. Australian Stargate Department

  
Author's Notes: To continue my mission to bring Stargate Down Under I bring you another story, better idea where this one is going. It will contain references to Trace Elements so you'd be best to read it first. Any Aussie slang will be featured in the glossary at the end.  
  
Disclaimer: I own Fiona, Alex, nameless technician and storyline. All else is borrowed.   
  
* @ * @ * @ * @ * @ *  
  
The pair's plane had landed 20 minutes ago and they had headed out of the terminal fairly quickly. They had now been waiting 10 minutes for the supposed connection they were arranged to meet who would take them to the leader of the Australian Stargate Program.  
  
Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter? A voice thick with Australian twang to it asked.  
  
Depends who's asking. Jack responded as charming as ever. The man before them extended a hand.  
  
Alex Philips 2IC for ASD. The pair shook it.  
  
Sam asked.  
  
Australian Stargate Department. We have no government affiliation so we need to be registered as a company. They think we map stars. We do, sort of. The Liberal government never really was to up on the prevention of falsified records. The Major looked at Jack and raised an eyebrow. If you'd like to come with me, we'll be taking a chopper to the base, by car it's about 10-12 hours.  
  
The trio collected their bags and moved off as Alex led the way. They reached the heli-pad and climbed aboard, they were airborne and headed towards their final destination in minutes.  
  
The flight took a little over an hour and Alex felt it his duty to make small talk on the way. After he'd re-counted most of their larger mission Jack interrupted him.  
  
Is their anything you don't know about us? He asked into the headphones. Alex shrugged.  
  
Probably not, I even know where Major Carter's mole is. He replied eyes flashing. It's all in your files. Sam's eyebrows were raised again.  
  
She asked. Alex nodded.  
  
Quite detailed, personal and professional details in them.  
  
Does the word classified mean anything to anyone! Jack exploded. You've got em, the Russian's have got em. Who else? Where'd you get your copy, Ebay?  
  
Actually they came with the Stargate, a sort of troubleshooting hotline.... Alex trailed off. Oh I've said to much.  
  
Came with the Stargate? Who did you buy it off? Carter asked.  
  
You'd best speak with Fiona, we'll be there soon. Alex shut up after that and no amount of prying or threatening would get him to reveal anymore. Jack was concerned, if someone had sold them a Stargate plus classified information they had a bigger problem than already anticipated.   
  
  
* @ * @ * @ * @ * @ *  
  
Fiona Cole met them on the landing pad, after a hasty shaking of hands she directed them down into the facility. It was a small building set in a remote part of Queensland, one could almost call it outback, but there was too much bush. The entire facility was built of timber a corrugated iron. Fiona explained that brick wasn't feasible in the extreme temperatures they experienced. Fiona sat down with them in her briefing room and went of the disaster of the prior days.  
  
After the wormhole stablisied we tried shutting the shielding but it wouldn't engage...  
  
Major Carter enquired.  
  
I believe you call it an Iris. Sam nodded. Anyway, the shielding wouldn't engage, it had gone offline. By the time the Techs got power back to it approximately 10 Goa'uld made it through, five were killed in the Departure Section, another two before they reached the fence. We had a power overload that accompanied the engaging wormhole that took down the Zat Fence, which means that we have three Goa'uld running around out there.  
  
Zat Fence? Jack inquired  
  
We hooked up the same sort of technology to an electrified fence, it now acts the same as a zat gun would, if we have power. It's still not operational Jack nodded, Sam looked slightly impressed he decided.  
  
Alright, we'll help you fix the major breach you've caused to Earth's security. How we're going to find these Goa'uld before they do to much damage I don't know and I don't know why irresponsible people like you and the Russian's manage to get your hands on technology like this. Fiona stood.  
  
This was a planned attack Colonel! For us to lose power someone had to have triggered it from this side.  
  
Well obviously you have a problem there Cole, if you've got a double agent you had better find out fast. Cause me and Carter here are gonna start charging for house calls. He stood and left the room, Major Carter not far behind him.  
  
Arrogant bastard. Fiona muttered. But she knew he was right, they'd stuffed up and as much as she could blame the others she knew where the blame lay.   
  
She found the pair outside examining her fence, to be more accurate Carter was examining it, Jack was looking around the perimeter. Sam reached out to examine the connecting wires and there was an almighty crack. The blonde Major flew back and tumbled head over heels. Dazed she lay on the ground for a minute.  
  
Jack asked standing over her. Sam blinked.  
  
Someone turned it on Colonel. She croaked.  
  
Can I get some water! Jack shouted.  
  
I wasn't getting any readings at all, they turned it on just before I touched it. Sam drank the water pressed to her lips greedily. Jack held her steady as he looked up to meet Fiona Cole's eyes. They had a major security problem within her base.  
  
  
* @ * @ * @ * @ * @ *  
  
Nym - 01/04/03  
  
Ta da! Keep reviewing! Please note by the way, I do actually LIVE in Australia....  
  
  
Glossary:  
  
LIBERAL: The political party currently in power, John Howard is the head. 


	3. Changing Identities

  
  
Disclaimer: No profit made, for pure enjoyment of the fans.  
  
* @ * @ * @ * @ * @ *  
  
Abigail was a police officer, she was fairly new to the game but not new enough to still like _Blue Heelers_. She thought that today was going to be like any day that she walked her beat. She was wrong.  
  
She'd seen the trio, two men and a woman walked down the alleyway, there ws something about them that scratched her the wrong way. Intuition, she told herself and followed down the dark passageway.  
  
Whatcha up to mate? She asked slowly when she found one of the men trying to jimmy open a window. The alley was a dead end and stopped out the back of one of the local factories. A cannery if she remembered correctly, being new and all she hadn't quite got the lay of the township yet. The individual spun around and his eyes flashed. Whoa! You okay mate? Abigail started to back off a little.  
  
Use her. Came an oh-so-creepy voice from behind her, spinning the cheese grater voice belonged to the woman. Abigail decided this was getting to close for comfort and reached for her hand gun, before her fingers brushed it she was flying through the air and landing smack into the wall. Dazed her looked about, the man from the window was coming towards her.  
  
She looks scrawny. He muttered in the same hair curling voice.  
  
They know what we look like, we have no choice. Abigail was starting to get up. She was a police officer, no way she was gonna let them do whatever they had planned. The second man grabbed her arms before she got far, the world was still spinning. He shoved her roughly over towards they first male, who held her firmly by the neck. He brought his lips up towards her mouth and she tried to struggle but he felt like his hands were made of steel.   
  
His mouth was on hers, she could see where this was going, no way was she going to be a statistic. Her efforts were in vain, she felt what she thought was his tongue followed by a sharp pain at the back of her throat the man released her and crumpled to the ground.  
  
Abigail could feel her consciousness slipping away and being shunted to the back of her mind. Her mouth and body was moving but she could do nothing, she tried screaming but she was terrifyingly mute. A voice sounded harshly in her ears.  
  
You know have the honour of serving the Goa'uld. And Abigail quivered in terror.  
  
* @ * @ * @ * @ * @ *  
  
Nym - 04/04/03  
I know it's short, but I just wanted to keep it going, tantalise the readers with a little extra!   
  
GLOSSARY:  
  
MATE: Commonly used term meaning friendship, kinship, a comrade.  
  
BLUE HEELERS: Popular (with some) police drama set in a small country town. 


	4. Crime Scene

  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Stargate Universe, though I should cause I'm cool.  
  
Author's Notes: Okay okay, so this has ended up being a bit more of a sequel to Trace Elements than I first anticipated. So sue me.....on second thoughts don't. Just read Trace Elements if you haven't you'll understand stuff like the buyer and such.  
  
* @ * @ * @ *@ * @ *  
  
Sam flexed her shoulder, rotating the bruised joint. Hissing as it stung she picked up the object in front her and sighed. The object had recorded the data she had collected off the fence. There had been no power in the zat-fence, it was not operational and so therefore she felt it was okay to examine connecting power leads on a tactile level. Someone had been watching her and that someone had turned the fence on.   
  
She was also betting that whoever turned the fence on and assisted in the breach that allowed three goa'uld to be running loose in the general populace.  
  
She had a fairly good idea of who, they would have to be high up enough in the chain of command to cause a power outage but also able to access the controls for perimeter security to turn the fence on and off at will. Problem was that all the people she held as suspects had been inside the main building where the security systems were controlled at the time of the accident.  
  
Carter had talked to the Colonel about it and he agreed with her list of suspects. Okay so it wasn't much of a list, they had three people. Alex Philips was at the top of their list, followed closely by Emily Shaw, she was head of security, thus the access and knowledge the third individual was Lucy Carmiston, head of science and technology she had the clearance and knowledge.  
  
Fiona Cole had been wiped off the list fairly early on, after all she'd called them out,plus she'd been located at the doorway to the facility the time factor meant it was impossible for her to have flicked the switch.  
  
There was a bang as the door to the room she was using as a temporary lab swung open. Jack O'Neill burst in.  
  
We have a suspect goa'uld death. Sam was up in a flash and on his heels as they headed out.  
  
  
* @ * @ * @ * @ * @ *  
  
Arriving at the scene they found a police car and ambulance waiting. Lights ablaze and the area was cordoned off. Flashing military id there were permitted fairly quickly to the crime scene.  
  
A man lay sprawled on his back, pale with his mouth gaping and his eyes staring out of opened lids. A forensic officer was already examining the body.  
  
What've you got? Jack asked kneeling next to the man and flashing his id again.  
  
Appears that the only wound is at the back of his throat, but it's fairly small and there are no other signs of trauma. To be honest, I'm not exactly sure how he died. I'll need to do a full autopsy Jack nodded and stood. He noticed Sam was standing to the side looking decidedly edgy  
  
What is it Carter? Jack asked in a low voice.  
  
There's a goa'uld here, I can feel it. The sickening feeling had been racing up and down her spine since they got here, she couldn't pick who it was though. Looking over to a group of people, two police officers and an ambulance officer. Sam tilted her head and took a few steps closer, the feeling was stronger, like someone was trying to pull out of spine.  
  
She had reached the trio now and stood slightly to the side as they spoke. One of them was the goa'uld, she was sure of it. She glanced at them and one of the police turned to face her. She was a young woman, her eyes raked up and down Sam's body. Carter gasped as the feeling grew tenfold. She back off as the woman eyes flared gold.   
  
Move, go! She yelled at the remaining two. The remained unmoved and Sam's breath caught in her throat as their heads turned to face her at the same time and their eyes flashed the same eerie gold. She roared and pulled out her hand gun firing off a shot at one of them.  
  
Jack looked up at the sound of Carter's scream and the shot firing off. He saw the trio and watched as the woman raised her hand, a goa'uld device attached to it. Sam hadn't seen the ribbon device in the goa'uld's hand  
  
Carter duck! He yelled and the blonde major dropped like a stone, the shockwave flew back and connected with him and the forensic officer hurling them back into the wall. They lay in a messy heap well and truly out of it. Sam raised her head and saw her unconscious CO, jumping to her feet she turned to run when a hand clamped around her wrist.  
  
Stay awhile Major, we have a buyer who's been trying very hard to get a hold of you.   
  
  
* @ * @ * @ * @ * @ *  
  
Nym-8/04/03  
  
Okay, so here it is, the next chapter whadda ya think? Reviews please! 


	5. What is it with this country?

  
Author's Notes: Uhh, this chapter's short but I felt it was important. Sam needs to fess up to why she didn't tell Jack about the buyer. Jack needs to realise why.  
  
Disclaimer: I only own the original storyling and characters.   
  
* @ * @ * @ * @ * @ *  
  
  
The pupils of Sam's eyes had never been smaller. The instant the goa'uld mentioned buyer' they had shrunk to two pin pricks. Carter had thought this done with, she'd escaped, no buyer no nothing. Her mind screamed at her to get away, the memory of almost dying after being kidnapped from one of the safest places on earth was to much.  
  
I don't think so. She spoke, surprising herself at how steady her voice was. The goa'uld laughed.  
  
Like you've got a choice. He replied and raised an already active ribbon device to the woman's forehead. Her breathing slowed as the pain filtered down, it wasn't as bad as Sam had experienced, the goa'uld must have only been trying to render her unconscious, not kill her. Funny the things that spring to your mind when in a bad situation the Major mused.  
  
On the edge of her consciousness Sam heard a shot, then another. The pain abruptly stopped, and Sam slumped over. She lay on the ground on the edge of wakening feeling the cold concrete beneath her. It helped, it was sobering. She pulled herself to a sitting position just in time for the Colonel to lurch into view.  
  
Was his breathless query.  
  
Yeah, I'm good. Came the hoarse reply. What is it with this country and wailing on me? She asked as the helped on another to their feet. The forensic scientist was dead, Jack checked his pulse non-existent. No use to even try CPR, once a ribbon blast killed you, you pretty much stayed dead. Unless there was a sarcophagus handy, and there wasn't.  
  
Something you want to tell me Carter? Jack asked as they exited the alleyway. Why was it always alleyways too? Sam mused. She noted the goa'uld were also long gone.  
  
I thought you were unconscious Sir.  
  
Not for all of it, tell me what's going on.  
  
I'd rather not Sir. He stopped and turned to face her.  
  
What buyer? He demanded. What were they talking about?  
  
I don't have to tell you.  
  
It's an order Major. Sam sighed, she supposed better to spill it.  
  
Patrice Conrad had some buyer lined up for when she was finished with me. That's all I know, she never said where or when or anything other than they wanted knowledge of the goa'uld or something. She said I was a valuable commodity.  
  
Carter! This is serious! O'Neill growled. Why didn't you tell me?  
  
It wasn't important, I don't know anything else about this guy anyway, nothing of substance.  
  
Yet obviously he, she or they have the contacts to get a bunch of goa'uld after you! Not to mention the further breech of security.  
  
I didn't think you'd believe me. Y'know Crazy Old Samantha Carter. Jack looked away, he'd never forgiven himself for the episode with Orlin. He should have believed her then.  
  
Carter! You know we wouldn't have!  
  
Yeah well, fool me once shame on you, fool me twice shame on me. You weren't gonna make me a fool Colonel, Sir.  
  
* @ * @ * @ * @ * @ *   
  
Nym - 25/04/03  
  
woohoo! Two things, 1: For Easter I got a stargate egg! It had Staregg, SE-1 from the SEC written on it in pink! 2: For all my Australian reviewers Aussie, Aussie, Aussie! Oi, Oi, Oi!


	6. Athena, Claudius and Company

  
  
The door opened but Sam didn't even look up from her work. She could smell the waft of coffee that accompanied the person who'd just stepped in to the room. With a slight thunk' a disposable coffee cup was placed on the desk in front of her. The Major wordlessly took it and sipped at the caffeine based beverage.  
  
I've spoken with the General. He wants a formal report. Sam looked up for the first time and stared briefly at the man in front of her. She swivelled her chair around in the makeshift office she'd been given and retrieved a sheet of paper from a stack behind her, placing it on the desk.  
  
Colonel O'Neill picked up the paper after the Major went back to whatever she was writing. Glancing at the neat print and long words it was undeniably hers. She'd known the General would want a report and had already written it.   
  
Jack nodded and stood, he could tell where he wasn't needed, or wanted for that matter. He couldn't blame her, he remembered all too vividly how he'd reacted over Orlin. And he was sure she remembered the psychiatric assessment.  
  
I wanted to tell you. But I couldn't risk it, the SGC means to much to me. I understand if the General wants me transferred off SG-1. Jack turned where he stood in the doorway.  
  
He doesn't want you transferred, he's concerned about the security aspect. He also realises, as do I that this may be a the motive behind the goa'uld being here. You're still on SG-1 just don't keep anything from me, if not as a friend, as your CO. Sam nodded and turned back to her work.  
  
When had they lost the thread? Jack mused, when did it happen that his own 2IC didn't trust him. Shaking his head he took the report to read quietly and figure out how deep his Major was in.  
  
* @ * @ * @ * @ * @ *  
  
The woman hissed angrily as her companion pulled the bullet from her arm.  
  
It'll heal. Spoke the woman who had been Abigail. She was now a slave, the true owner the one in command of the body was now Athena. She was on this godforsaken planet that she had given up and vacated centuries ago for a reason. She had lost her armies, had no-one left to worship her and began work as a mercenary. Unusual for a goa'uld true, but she found it rewarding nonetheless, as a woman (in a manner of speaking) who enjoyed the emotions associated with hunting down a sentient life and killing it. Plus the pay and kick backs weren't half bad either.  
  
She wasn't the feared a revered goddess she had become during the grecian era on Earth, but she loved her work. And right now she had a Major that needed procuring and subduing so her employer could obtain what he in turn needed.  
  
She finished up with her associate, and moved to the lap top she had set up. Their male counterpart was patrolling the perimeter, they had fallen back after Claudius had been shot. Claudius who, although male was currently residing in a female body, was also from the greek era that Athena had ruled.  
  
Athena punched up her email on the little computer she waited patiently as there was a little happy ping!' that indicated mail was waiting. Just because Athena was a hired killer didn't mean she was completely cold hearted.  
  
The email was from Emily, confirming detail they'd already discussed and inquiring as to how first contact had gone with the Major. Athena quickly jotted a small email back and clicked send.' The idea of their run in with the two Americans that day had not been to obtain the Major but to test her prey.  
  
Athena smiled as a her computer made another sparkly little sound indicating the email had been successfully sent.  
  
* @ * @ * @ * @ * @ *  
  
Nym - 30/05/03  
  
Okay, okay, it's been very long....too long, life caught up. But I'm back baby! Reviews made the writing flow.... 


	7. Cruisin' Round Town

  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine, except for original characters and scenarios. Don't sue, I don't have any money anyway.  
  
Author's Notes: The lyrics in this are used without permission and rightfully belong to Machine Gun Fellatio a very cool band, no infringement intended.  
  
  
  
* @ * @ * @ * @ * @ *  
  
Major, Colonel. Fiona Cole interrupted the pair as they went through Major Carter's report. Emily Shaw has intelligence as to the whereabouts of the goa'uld.  
  
* @ * @ * @ * @ * @ *  
  
It was this brief statement that led to Carter, O'Neill, Fiona, Emily and Alex clambering into a rental car at 7:30pm that night. They had jointly decided that a night offensive was best. Offensive being a term loosely used as this was purely an info gathering expedition.   
  
As Alex started the car he began lecturing Jack on how this was to be covert operation and none of his trademark gung-ho nature was necessary. The key aspect was stealth, he emphasised. Jack riled himself up and prepared to let fly at Alex with a string of abuse when:  
  
  


_Cruise around town with the windows down  
Shake it all round to the stereo sound  
Cruise around town with the windows down  
Shake it all round to the summertime sound  
  
You're like a rollercoaster, toast ya  
in a big four-poster bed  
  
hey ba da da da da da da  
say what?   
  
_

Alex, blushing furiously hastily turned the radio off.  
  
Yeah, you're real stealthy. Jack drawled. Stealthy like an anvil. Sam expertly covered her laughter with a cough and they drove off.  
  
* @ * @ * @ * @ * @ *  
  
It was an abandoned warehouse. Why is it always an abandoned something?' Sam mused. She, Emily, and Fiona were creeping around the right side of the large decrepit building whilst Alex and Jack took the left side. The silence was broken by the Major's radio clicking to life.  
  
We got nothing over here Major, nobody's home. Came the tinny voice of Jack O'Neill.  
  
Copy that Colonel. We're coming up on a lighted window, wait a sec while we check it out. Carter cut off the radio and motioned for Emily to give her a boost while Fiona took up a watch position.  
  
Sam grappled with the window sill and tried to peer through the glass. It was hard to see much, the glass was grimy with dirt and dust. The Major pulled up a bit of her sleeve and wiped clean a patch, she was met with the sight of a small clean room.  
  
The all too familiar gut wrenching tingle skipped down her spine, the tell-tale sign of goa'uld infestation. Problem was Sam couldn't see a single goa'uld.  
  
The woman leaned in closer so her face was touching the glass, to get a better look. There was a door down one end of the room that opened. Two women entered one had her arm bandaged. Sam's breath caught. They were from the alleyway.  
  
As one they turned their heads gold eyes flashing, and stared at the Major. In her panic to get down and out of there Carter slipped and she and Emily ended in a heap. She grabbed her radio.  
  
Sir! I saw two! They're here and they know we're here! She gasped out as Fiona helped her to her feet  
  
Get out front, it's time to go! Came the tinny reply. The three women didn't need to be told twice. Breaking into a run they were only a hundred metres from the Colonel when the radio came to life yet again.  
  
Where are you Major?  
  
Almost there Sir!  
  
The trio burst around the side and were moments from the safety of the car when Emily tripped. She'd fallen over some old corrugated iron and lay sprawled on the ground.  
  
Sam shouted at Fiona as she turned to help the fallen woman from the ground. Emily's ankle had gone straight through a section of the rusted sheet metal.  
  
Sam didn't hear the car revving but she heard the Colonel shout.  
  
Carter! Move! Sam looked up and saw a car hurtling towards her. Emily scampered out of the way and Sam knew that she should have been too but she couldn't. She was rooted to the spot.  
  
Something heavy impacted on her side sending her flying, she landed roughly on the ground, gasping for air to fill her lungs. She struggled to her feet as she heard Fiona yell.  
  
Sam's lungs had stopped burning by the time she reached Fiona. The Colonel lay unconscious on the ground in front of her, blood oozing from cuts and his leg at a funny angle. Suddenly it dawned on Sam, he pushed her out of the way. She wasn't able to get her own skinny ass outta there so the damn man had pushed her out of the way. Sam shook her head, she'd yell at him later. Or maybe apologise till she was blue in the face.  
  
Alex had started the car and Emily stood by the open door waiting for them. The car that hit the Colonel had disappeared leaving them time to move without fear of being flattened like a cane toad. Fiona and Sam struggled with the unconscious man and sighed with relief when he was finally settled on the backseat, he was still out cold and Sam knew that he'd 1) Kill her when he woke up and 2) Probably call the General and bring someone else in, and then all the stuff about the buyer would get out.  
  
Sam leaned back against the chair as they drove out of the grounds and towards the nearest hospital. The prickling sensation danced ever so slightly along her neck and she saw two gold eyes staring at her from behind the fence. They were playing with them Sam realised, waiting for the perfect time to cut her down and hand her over.   
  
  
* @ * @ * @ * @ * @ *   
  
Review or you will suffer the consequences! 6/6/03-NyM


	8. Matters Into Her Own Hands

  
Disclaimer: I only own the original characters, the rest are borrowed and I'll put em back when I'm done.  
  
  
* @ * @ * @ * @ * @ *  
  
Sam stood at the foot of her commanding officer's bed. He hadn't woken up. It had been almost 16 hours and he hadn't woken up. She wasn't even really sure what was wrong, something she remembered vaguely about internal injuries. How severe she didn't know.  
  
Sighing she walked around and stood next to his head. There was a chair but she didn't feel like sitting. She knew the worry eating at her stomach was because General Hammond would call, he would call and want to know everything, the buyer, what really happen with the Conrad woman.  
  
What a mess.  
  
Sam sighed again and knew what had to be done. Enough people had died, enough were injured. She was the only one who had enough knowledge and know-how to dispose of the threat and that was what she was going to do.  
  
She turned on her heel and walked out. Heading for the car park and what she had to do as an Air Force Major and as a former Tok'Ra.  
  
* @ * @ * @ * @ * @ *  
  
Teal'c stalked the halls of the hospital. As soon as Fiona Cole had contacted General Hammond and informed him of Colonel O'Neill's injury Teal'c had been sent. The General was still trying to contact Daniel Jackson.  
  
Teal'c had arrived in Brisbane, Australia approximately 15 hours after Colonel O'Neill had been injured and the General had given Teal'c explicit orders that Major Carter was in command. However it had been two hours since anyone had seen Major Carter.  
  
Colonel O'Neill was yet to wake and there was little he could do until he had information about where Major Carter may have gone. The Australian Stargate team had retreated back to their own base and would tell nothing. All in all he was one very frustrated jaffa.  
  
* @ * @ * @ * @ * @ *  
  
Sam crept around the building that had seen her commanding officer injured the previous day. She was by herself this time, seeing no reason to draw others into what was quickly becoming a personal fight.  
  
Instead of creeping about this time, she took the direct approach and went in the door. She was in what she assumed was the main and largest room in the warehouse. An open door and voices from down the back told her everything she needed and she headed in that direction.  
  
Flattening herself against the wall, the Major peered around to glance into the room. A light was on and it cast bright lines of light into the shadows where she hid. She could see two and definitely feel them if the squirming down her spine was anything to go by . She thought there was supposed to be three.  
  
She decided to take her chances and edged the door open. She shot on with her zat before she realised. Her thoughts as she hit the ground were cursing her stupidity. A trap, she been lured here. The third had been there, in cloak, behind the door. Sam shook as the remainder of the zat's blue fire coursed along her limbs and rendered her unconscious.  
  
A door across the room opened and Emily Shaw stepped out. She looked at the three before her nervously.  
  
Tie her up and let's go. The sooner we make the drop off the better. She told them in a voice that wavered slightly. Athena smiled.  
  
Sure Emily, but you know the deal, half up front. Emily swallowed and nodded, handing Athena and thick envelope. Good girl. Athena said with a smile. As Claudius and the third bound the Major hand and feet.  
  
* @ * @ * @ * @ * @ *  
  
Hasn't it been awhile! Profuse apologies! Uni caught up with me and I've been writing this and another as yet posted stargate story in between archaeology lectures! Review please!-23/08/03 


	9. The Betrayal by Emily Shaw

  
  
* @ * @ * @ * @ * @ *  
  
Jack didn't like the feeling of waking up in a warm snug, albeit disinfectant smelling bed when he knew that wasn' where he should be. Cracking open an eye his suspicions were confirmed. Hospital. Then he remembered. Car, Carter, him running. Him going splat.  
  
Groaning he rolled his head around the crack his neck and he came face to face with a very pissed jaffa.  
  
Major Carter is gone. Jack looked him up and down.   
  
What Teal'c? No hello, how are you, good to see you well O'Neill?  
  
She disappeared shortly before I arrived here.  
  
By the way T, how was you flight?  
  
She has not been seen by anyone, Emily Shaw has also disappeared.  
  
And Hammond? Doing well?  
  
When the Australian Stargate members saw fit to inform me of the wharehouse where you were injured at, I went back and found these. He held up two small brightly shining silver squares. Jack suddenly became very serious.  
  
Are they hers? He asked softly.  
  
Teal'c replied just as quietly. He placed the dog tags in O'Neill's outstreached hand and them made a sad little tinkling sound. He closed his eyes. Fury and worry battling out inside him.  
  
Was there anything else?  
  
Blood on the floor. I could not determine if it was Major Carter's or not. Jack nodded and moved to get up. Teal'c stood and placed a restraining hand on his shoulder. You have fractured ribs and suffered a loss of consciousness, you will remain here and recuperate while I locate Major Carter. Jack opened his mouth to protest but closed it with a snap. Teal'c was right and he would only slow the alien down. They needed to find Major Carter.  
  
Hurry Teal'c. She's still alive for now. The jaffa who was leaving the room turned and looked at the man.  
  
How can you be certain? He enquired. Jack held up Sam's dog tags. and pointed to the clasp. It was still intact.  
  
This was taken off, not snagged and broken or pulled off in a fight. They wanted us to know they have her. And I'll bet that Emily Shaw is in on it too.  
  
She too may have been captured O'Neill. The Colonel shook his head.   
  
I doubt it, she was very forthcoming with where we come find the goa'uld but useless with anything else, it was because fo her Carter almost got hit by the car, and she disappears at the same time as Carter. She's in on it. Teal'c merely tilted his head and left the room.  
  
* @ * @ * @ * @ * @ *  
  
The cold water hit Sam full in the face and she woke with a start. Unlike so many other times, she was in a brightly lit room. However like oh so many _other_ times, she was tied up. Quickly scanning the room she surmised the situation. Two goa'uld and....Emily Shaw?  
  
She croaked. The woman looked grim.  
  
Look, she's here, alive and well you can do what you want with her now. Just give me my money so I can go. The woman standing directly in front of Sam turned to face Emily. She pulled an envelope out of her pocket and handed it to the woman, hanging on to it just longer than was necessary. So that Emily had to give it a little tug. The woman swifty left.  
  
The goa'uld turned back to Sam and flashed her eyes.  
  
You and I are going to have some fun Major.  
  
* @ * @ * @ * @ * @ *  
  
NyM-25/8/03 more as promised! Review please!  



	10. Visit from the African

  
  
* @ * @ * @ * @ * @ *  
  
And why exactly should _I_ help? The indignant voice of Alex Philips asked.  
  
Because, were you a true warrior you would accompany us in battle to retrieve a fallen comrade! Teal'c told him.   
  
Look, Alex, no one is making you do anything. Fiona said exasperated. Murray is just saying what I'm thinking which is you owe the Major and you need to help me flay Emily, she was hired on your recommendation.  
  
Take your little vigilante and go find her, they don't want us Fiona, they've sent their own team. The American's are always like this, gung-ho, out for maximum damage, not trusting their backwater cousins! He spun around to Teal'c. Go find her, but leave me out of it! He stalked of into the main building of ASD. Fiona sighed.  
  
I'm sorry Murray, he's a little bit of a loose cannon. Just the right mix of crazy and serious to take the job if you know what I mean.  
  
I do not. Teal'c replied. But it is of insignificant concern, we must find Major Carter. The large jaffa stalked out of the compound with Fiona Cole trailing behind him.  
  
* @ * @ * @ * @ * @ *  
  
So, Major. You were host to Tok'ra, were you not? Athena stood over the blonde dripping Major.  
  
Maybe. You tell me. Sam replied. She had been abducted, tied to a chair and had water thrown over her. She was slightly pissed. Admittedly it came with the job, but you could only push a girl, albeit a military girl, so far.  
  
Major, we both know you were. Athena came back with. Speaking slow and deliberately.  
  
Why ask then? The Major smart mouthed. Athena smirked.  
  
I knew the years under Colonel O'Neill would have had an effect, I see I was right. Major I want some information from you, and if you co-operate it'll go all the better for everyone involved. Sam glared at her. There's a good girl. Athena walked around the bound woman until she stood directly behind her, nodding at Claudius she turned to face the Major's back. Now, how long was the symbiote known as Jolinar, implanted in you? Claudius stepped back to open a door on the far side of the room out of the Major's line of sight.  
  
I don't know, a couple of days, a week at most.  
  
I see. Athena wrote down Carter's answers on a small pad she now held in her hands. And after she was extracted, how long did it take for her to be fully absorbed into your body. Sam shuddered slightly at the memory. A man walked through the door Claudius had opened and came to stand next to Athena.  
  
Another couple of weeks, I'm not sure. Sam replied, she cocked her head as she thought she heard a third set of shoes. She suddenly felt uneasy....uneasier.  
  
Athena muttered writing furiously on her paper. You know how to operate a naquadah reactor, and how much naquadah is required?  
  
Sam replied, she was deliberately given shorter answers than was usual for her, she hoped they didn't notice.  
  
I believe she will work. Athena wasn't speaking to her anymore.  
  
Excellent, begin extraction at once. If she won't comply use whatever mean necessary. Said a masculine voice with a heavy african accent.  
  
Yes Sir.  
  
And Athena, do this right and all be having more work for you. Patrice was a dead loss and it's so hard to find reliable help who are hard to kill. With a smile on her lips Athena watched the newcomer walk out the door.  
  
Whatever means necessary, yessir.  
  
* @ * @ * @ * @ * @ *   
  
NyM- 31/08/03 Here's more, as promised, please review it. Might not be any more for awhile I have an exam on radiocarbon dating this week and an assignment on Celtic Burial sites due next week. Wish me luck! 


	11. I want you to BREATHE

  
Note: Plutarch is a primary source commonly used by my Celtic lecturer-so maybe turn of the BC/AD era, and this hasn't been Beta'd. Hard find one who can keep up with me!  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine, wouldn't it be nice....?  
  
  
* @ * @ * @ * @ * @ * @ *  
  
Athena sighed, this was taking a lot longer than anticipated. The Major should have told them what they wanted to known by now, Athena was losing patience, plus there was a Tau'ri moive she wanted to see the rest of called _Star Wars_.  
  
Major, if you tell me what I want I'll let you take a breather. The goa'uld purred at the dripping woman before her, half standing half crouched, in the arms of the male host, who had oddly taken the name Plutarch. Water was dribbling in her eyes, and her lips were a pale blue. She shook her head in spite of the shivering. Very well, do it again. Plutarch hauled Carter over to the barrel of water again, her arms tied behind her with electrical tape, and plunged her face into the water. He held it there waiting for the motion from Athena to let the woman up for a quick gasp of air, it was a relatively simple method of interrogation but an effective one.   
  
Atthena signalled and Plutarch let the blonde woman up for a few gasps before thrusting her under the water again. They had steadily been increasing the length of time under the water so that the Major was getting less air each time she came up, one of three things would happen sooner or later. 1. She'd die under the water. 2. She'd simply pass out under the water. Or 3. She'd tell them what they wanted, how to build a naquadah reactor. Naturally Athena preferred the third otion because it meant she'd get her job done, though she wasn't completely adverse to option two as it meant more time to play. Option one would just irritate her.   
  
She motioned again and Plutarch pulled the woman out of the water, she hung limply in his grasp eyes closed.  
  
Athena cursed and stormed over, she slapped the Major hard against her face. Carter took a sudden deep breath in gasping and coughing. Leave her there, I'll have to contact the boss and ask for further intsructions. Plutarch unceremoniously dropped Sam on the hard floor and stalked out after Athena. She lay breathing slowly on the floor, concentrating on in and out. While her body tried to catch up her mind raced.  
  
In.  
  
_They'll be here soon, the Colonel wouldn't leave anyone behind_.  
  
Out.  
  
_They don't know where I am though_.  
  
In.  
  
_I should have told the Colonel about Patrice Conrad's buyer._  
  
Out.  
  
_Great lot of good it would have achieved though._  
  
In.  
  
_Contrary to his self assurance, the Colonel can't fix it all._  
  
Out.  
  
_One way or another, if they want me dead that's the way I'll end._  
  
In.  
  
_Fine little solider I made._  
  
Out.  
  
_Death by drowning._   
  
As Sam's breathing slowed, the events of the day began to catch up. Exhaustion overtook her and her eyes spun gently out of focus. Sleep tried to take her but she fought every inch.  
  
Don't wanna die sleepin'. She mumbled before drifting away.   
  
* @ * @ * @ * @ * @ *  
  
Why are we back here? Fiona asked Teal'c as they pulled up to the warehouse where Major Carter's dogtags had been found.  
  
To ascertan if anymore information can be gained here. Teal'c replied as he climbed out of the car and strode towards the front door.  
  
Uhhh...Information like this? Fiona asked, holding a piece of muddy paper. Teal'c closed the few steps between himself and Fiona and grasped the paper.  
  
POLICE - NORTH QUAY   
3AM   
  
Was scrawled in capitals across the pale blue paper scrap.  
  
This is inconsquential, it may have come from any source. It does not indicate where Major Carter is. Fiona lightly took the paper and turned it over. It wasn't paper but thin cardboard, with a ASD logo on the back.  
  
This came from a folder at ASD, Emily porbably dropped it when she pretended to be stuck. Teal'c nodded his agreement. Though the Police HQ on North Quay seems like an odd place to meet, we should go. Teal'c nodded again and they moved back towards the car.  
  
* @ * @ * @ * @ * @ *  
  
Nym 5/11/03- yes it's short, yes there's not much, but arn't ya glad ya read it!!! Anyway, I'm on SWOTVAC at the moment (cramming time for uni students) and I just started my new job at David Jones (uh, it's a big national department store chain for all you non-aussies, not like Walmart-very upmarket and SWANKY!) so when inspiration struck I had to write it real quick.  
  
Hope you like it, reviews will let me know that, hope to write more soon.


End file.
